CINCO ESTRELLAS PARA SAN VALENTIN
by Rayen RRR
Summary: tu mejor amigo, tu compañero d clase, tu vecino, el mejor amigo d tu compañero d clase, un chico q regreso del extranjero y tu, enamorada d uno de ellos y ellos enamorados d ti... discusiones, sorpresas, amistad, romance pasen y lean una historia dond eres la protagonista... Kim Hyun Joong, Park Jung Min, Heo Yong Saeng, Kim Hyung Jun y Kim Kyu Joong SS501 en: 5 ESTRELLAS PARA SV
1. PEQUEÑO ACCIDENTE

HOLAAAA bueno como saben me gusta el k-pop y pues esta es una historia donde la OC es la protagonista, en otras palabras... donde tu eres la protagonista... lo hice con mi grupo favorito SS501. En este fic esta escrito de manera en que tu narres tu historia :D así que espero que les guste :3

CINCO ESTRELLAS PARA EL DIA DE SAN VALENTÍN

CAPITULO I

PEQUEÑO ACCIDENTE

Era un día como cualquier otro pero desperté con mucha flojera faltaban 2 días para San Valentin, no tengo a alguien especial y mis amigas no irían a la escuela por irse con sus respectivos novios, otro 14 de febrero que paso con Jung min mi mejor amigo desde hace 2 años, él es muy animado, no lo negare él es muuuyyy sexy hubo un tiempo que me gusto pero por alguna razón terminamos siendo amigos; ya era tarde y me tomaba una hora llegar a la escuela, se me había hecho tarde salí de mi casa al cruzar la calle de repente escuche un claxon de una moto corrí a la banqueta y pedí disculpas sin siquiera ver quien casi me mata O_O apenas y llegue mi maestra iba entrando, Jung Min me saludo y me senté a su lado, al verlo de cerca recordé que últimamente él estaba actuando extraño pero despeje mi mente y puse atención a la clase, dieron los 10 min de descanso y le platique Jung Min lo que ocurrió esta mañana

JM: QUÉÉÉ!?, estás bien!? No te paso nada grave!? Te duele algo!? O.O _(tu nombre)!

Yo: tranquilo, estoy bien, solo no me fije (cerré los ojos y sentí unos brazos alrededor de mí)

JM: ten más cuidado no quisiera perderte

Yo con voz calmada y dulce: si, tendré más cuidado - poco después llego un chico y me entrego una carta con un pequeño dulce, JM puso una cara extraña

Yo: qué te pasa JM?

JM: no, nada -.-

Hace dos meses he recibido cartas de un admirador anónimo, ahora que lo pienso JM empezó a actuar extraño a partir de ese día.

JM; y qué dice? (Con un tono de sarcasmo)

Yo: no te lo diré es privado (sonreí para mis adentros)

Este chico anónimo es muy tierno y romántico ha empezado a despertar emociones en mí pero no sé si en verdad es así, prefiero no hacerme ilusiones.

Terminaron las clases y camine un poco para tomar el camión hubo un accidente así que me desvié a la siguiente calle para evitar el mundo de gente, camine unos 3 metros y sentí que alguien me seguía y de la nada salió un hombre con ropa negra y se dirigió hacia mí, empecé a correr pero no tardó mucho en alcanzarme, me acorralo contra la pared y me sujeto de las muñecas trate de liberarme pero no podía, quería llorar, de repente una luz alumbró la escena. Una moto negra salió de la nada y el conductor ahuyento al sujeto y escuche una voz varonil pero cálida a la vez...

¿?: Estás bien?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Esto a sido una pequeña introducción espero que les guste :D se aceptan comentarios :D


	2. LA PRIMERA ESTRELLA

Bueno... publicare varios cap cortos y ya después serán más extensos... para darle un poco de drama jejejeje :P

CINCO ESTRELLAS PARA EL DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN

CAPITULO II

LA PRIMERA ESTRELLA

Yo (un poco atontada): si

¿?: Apúrate y sube

Sin pensarlo dos veces me subí a la moto negra, arranco, solo me sostuve fuerte abrazando a aquel hombre que me había salvado. Sentí la moto detenerse, abrí los ojos y habíamos llegado a la estación de autobús; me baje con cuidado y quedé de frente a aquel hombre con la mirada fija al piso, él se quitó el casco.

Yo (con voz temblorosa): gra… Gracias por... por ayudarme

¿?: De nada, te recomiendo que vayas directo a casa y te fijes por donde caminas, no quisieras llevarte otro susto si casi te atropellaran de nuevo

Yo (levante la cabeza): cómo es que...?

Me quede sin palabras aquel hombre era muy apuesto, vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos pantalones obscuros ajustados, su rostro era angelical, era tan apuesto como Jung Min pero claro a su estilo, llevaba un collar con las iniciales KKJ, vi sus labios moverse, eran tan sensuales y deseables.

¿?: Me escuchas?

Yo: eeehh perdón, disculpa cuál es tu nombre y podrías repetir lo que dijiste? Perdón

¿?: Dije que fui yo el que casi te atropello esta mañana y...

Yo: eras tú? Lo siento mucho discúlpame discúlpame !

¿?: No te preocupes, mm me tengo que ir

Yo: qué? aah si lo siento mucho y gracias por ayudarme de nuevo

¿?: No te preocupes, por cierto… mi nombre es Kyu Jong… Kim Kyu Jong

Yo: aaah mucho gusto, yo soy _(tu nom.)

Kyu J: lindo nombre nos vemos _(tu nom.)

Yo: ha ha ha gracias de nuevo, hasta luego (en susurro) Kyu Jong */*

kJ solo sonrió y se fue desapareciendo entre los autos, yo no podía quitar la enorme sonrisa de mi rostro, él era tan guapo y atento, ese día solo llegue a mi casa y me fui a acostar sin dejar de sonreír, suspirar, de pensar en aquella sonrisa resplandeciente y ese nombre que resonaba en tu cabeza, pero eso solo fue el principio...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

bueno esta es la aparición del primer "personaje" jejeje así que... nos vemos el siguiente cap


	3. LA SEGUNDA ESTRELLA

Bueno aquí esta la continuación de esta historia :D disfrútenla

CINCO ESTRELLAS PARA EL DIA DE SAN VALENTIN

CAP III

LA SEGUNDA ESTRELLA

A la mañana siguiente

Ding dong, ding dong (XD mis efectos especiales) sonaba el timbre y yo aún estaba dormida, me levante súper rápido y fui a abrir, mi madre se había ido al mercado así que no tenía opción.

Yo: voooooooyyy

Abrí la puerta y mi reacción fue cerrarla de nuevo, no lo podía creer era mi vecino sensual xD Hyung Jun que vivía a cuatro casas de la mía, no me había arreglado mi cabello era un desastre, aun andaba en pijama, tenía unas ojeras terribles… oooh por DIOS O_O Otokeee? haaaa.

Hyung Jun: abre la puerta _(tu nom.) (O_O) supe que llegaste muy tarde a casa, estás bien?

Yo muy nerviosa: aah aah s-si estoy bien gracias por preguntar, este… llegue tarde porque había un accidente cerca de la escuela pero no me pasó nada

HJun: es un alivio saberlo, por qué no abres la puerta?

Yo: es que es que me acabo de levantar /

HJun: jajajaja no te preocupes aun así eres hermosa, abre te juro que no me reiré ni haré nada raro

Yo: aaah aaah nooo

HJun: bueno entonces por qué no te arreglas y salimos a desayunar?

Yo: está bien dame 45 min n/n

HJun: está bien, vengo por ti en 45 min.

Me arregle lo más que pude, él es mi vecino desde hace 1 año y siempre me había llamado la atención, me entere por mi madre que se iba a nadar todas las mañanas, y cuando le empecé a hablar supe que escribía canciones y me dedico una que él mismo escribió, pero no recuerdo donde la deje ñ.ñ y luego platicamos por un largo rato, desde entonces él está muy atento de mí; oí el timbre sonar, baje de inmediato y abrí la puerta

HJun: lista?

Yo: si

Tome mi bolsa con mis cosas para irme a la escuela después de desayunar con Jun  
>Nos fuimos en el autobús a un restaurante que no era lujoso, y si era agradable, pedimos de desayunar y nos pusimos a platicar de muchas cosas sin sentido, reímos y realmente nos divertíamos, él es muy alegre, divertido y un poco travieso pero a la vez muy sensual y atractivo, cuando estábamos terminando de desayunar, el me pregunto un poco serio.<p>

HJun: yyyyy _(T.N.) tienes novio? O alguien qué te guste?

Yo: mmm pues no se (en ese momento la imagen de Kyu Jong se me vino a la mente y me sonroje un poco) hace poco conocí a alguien que me llamo la atención pero no creo que sea algo serio y pues… tengo un admirador secreto pero no sé si me gusta,

HJun: ya veo

Bajo un poco su cara

Yo: y tú? Hay alguien qué te guste?

HJun: a decir verdad sí, (con una sonrisa) ella es un poco torpe, sin embargo es muy linda, tierna y le gusta la música, pero no se cómo reaccionaría si le digo que me gusta - en ese momento sus ojos tomaron un brillo intenso y me miro de frente no supe cómo reaccionar, simplemente me perdí en sus ojos.

HJun sonrió y cerró los ojos y volteo al reloj: oooh ya es la 1:25

Yo: ooooh! no puede ser se me hará tarde para ir a la prepa

HJun: aaah! deja pago y nos vamos en un taxi

Yo: no te preocupes puedo ir sola

HJun: no, yo te llevare, después de todo yo te invite a desayunar

Lo espere un poco sonrojada, tomamos un taxi me dejo enfrente de la prepa, él se bajó a abrirme la puerta.

Yo: muchas gracias Juni n.n nos vemos luego

HJun: sí, nos vemos se acercó a despedirse como siempre y me beso en la mejilla, pero por alguna razón se sintió diferente, el lugar en donde me beso se sentía muy cálido.

HJun: nos vemos linda _(T.N.)

Yo solo me quede viendo como una idiota cuando se iba en el taxi, tocándome la mejilla y con la mirada perdida...

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

BUENO... esto por el momento es todo :D nos veremos en la siguiente publicación :D


	4. LA TERCERA ESTRELLA

Bueno esta es la conti de mi historia... publico seguido esta historia debido a que solo le falta el final :D espero que les esste gustando

bueno continuamos

CINCO ESTRELLAS PARA EL DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN

CAPITULO IV

LA TERCERA ESTRELLA

Sentí un pequeño empujón, así sacándome de mis pensamientos

JMin: annyyoooooo n.n jejejeje

Yo: aaaah! JMin aaah! me espantaste XD

Disimule un poco ya que sentí como mis mejillas estaban aún rojas

JMin: qué te pasa? Parece como si estuvieras en la luna XD jajaja mira mira así estas XD - Jung Min hizo una cara y pose graciosa yo me empecé a reír ciertamente era muy divertido pero enserio así parecía yo? no sabía si enojarme o solo reír.

Yo: oyeee jajaja XD que malo eres JMin XD

JMin: ahora si pareces la _(T.N.) que conozco jajaja ya entremos o si no, nos van a dejar fuera de clase XD  
>Y así nos dirigimos al salón, JMin se quedó a saludar a Hyung Joong, es un compañero de clase, honestamente no he tratado lo suficiente con él para llamarlo amigo y lo poco que he convivido es cuándo se trata de trabajo en equipo, él siempre toma el liderazgo es muy responsable y se toma enserio las cosas, lo mismo cuando está en clase, pero fuera del salón sé que es muy juguetón, muy creativo y un poco competitivo, como a Jung Min también le gusta la música e incluso hay días que se van a embriagar y se ponen a cantar cuando ya están que se caen de ebrios XD aunque también se ponen a cantar cuando Hyung Joong trae su guitarra :D<p>

Seguí mi camino, entre a clases y después tuvimos una hora de clase así que fui a dar una vuelta ya que JMin hacia un trabajo que se le había olvidado.

En eso me encontré a Kim Hyun Joong estaba sentado en el piso tocando la guitarra, me pare enfrente de él y en señal de eso el movió la cabeza hacia su izquierda dándome a entender que me sentara; me senté cuidadosamente ya que llevaba una falda y aunque llevaba mallas me daba un poco de pena.

Yo: Veo que te gusta mucho la música

HJoong con una sonrisa: si, es una manera en que puedo ser yo sin que nadie me critique, me olvido de todo y simplemente la música es mi amiga (que cursi me vi XD )

Guarde unos momentos de silencio y recordé que Hyung Joong había entrado a la escuela después de JMin

Yo: Hyung Joong porque entraste después que Jung Min?... es decir porque no entraste desde un principio con Jung Min, él me dijo que ustedes son amigos de hace tiempo?

Hyung Jong paro de tocar la guitarra y seriamente: yo me fui a una diferente escuela porque había una chica que me gustaba mucho y fue mi novia por causa de ella me metí en muchos problemas... pero... terminamos

No supe que decir pero me dio mucha curiosidad como era la chica que conquisto HJoong ya que el en ningún momento se ha visto interesado en alguna de mis compañeras... ni en mí , siendo honesta él es muy guapo y al verlo me le quede viendo.

Yo algo nerviosa: y .. Como... como era ella?

HJoong: era alguien tan tierna, muy bella, tenía una hermosa sonrisa... pero después me di cuenta que era muy hipócrita y que siempre había sido mala, que solo... solo me utilizo

Nunca imagine que a Hyun Joong le hubiera pasado algo así, al solo imaginar la situación comprendí lo uro que debió de ser para él.

HJoong: pero al llegar aquí me empezó a gustar alguien torpe pero muy leal - O_O wuauuuu yo haaa mis pensamientos en ese momento se volvieron una locura, él sonrió: quieres escuchar una canción?

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y así una suave dulce y a la vez triste melodía empezó a escucharse en todo el lugar

~Porque soy un estúpido

Sé que no hay nadie más que tú,

Pero estas buscando a alguien más,

Aun no tienes idea de mis sentimientos hacia ti...

Pienso en ti todos los días

Mi corazón está afectado en estos días tristes,

Solo una vez más, llorando por ti~

Esa canción era hermosa, no sabía que HJoong cantara tan bien ya que las veces que lo escuche hacia que su voz sonara como de caricatura, su voz me tranquilizo tanto que en un momento me quede dormida sintiendo como mi cabeza encajaba perfectamente en su hombro...

Continuara xD ...


	5. LA CUARTA ESTRELLA

CINCO ESTRELLAS PARA EL DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN

CAPITULO IV

CUARTA ESTRELLA

De momento escuche la voz de HJ y empecé a abrir lentamente los ojos

HJ: _(T.N.) _(T.N.) despierta ya vamos a salir de la escuela no puedes seguir durmiendo

Yo (alterada): queeee? (Me levante exaltada y un poco temerosa)

HJ: jajajaja deberías verte eres muy tierna

Wuau HJ tenía una sonrisa muy linda, de repente sentí que alguien me jalo y vi la sonrisa de HJ desvanecerse, camine sin ver quien era y diciéndole que me soltara, después de un rato, mi espalda azoto contra una pared y al abrir los ojos no lo podía creer, era Jung Min, se puso de frente a mí y recargo su cabeza contra mi hombro.

Yo con voz tenue y dudosa: Jung Min

JM: no soporto verte con otros hombres...tssskk dime... dime que debo hacer

Mi cabeza era un caos, que había dicho jung min?o más bien… a que se refiere?

JM: me gustas _(T.N.) ya no lo soporto más, cada vez que te entregan cartas de ese anónimo enloquezco y verte con Hyung Joong… me… dolió

No lo creo jung min en pocas palabras dijo que le importo? nooo lo creo, en este tiempo que conozco a Jung min el solo se preocupa por él y él mismo es su persona más importante.

Yo sorprendida: desde cuándo?

JM: no lo sé, cuando me di cuenta paso esto…

Solo abrase a Jung Min, sentía mi cara arder, mi mente estaba en blanco y caímos sentados en el piso, fue duro para JM, se quedó dormido enseguida, peine su cabello con mis manos, su cabello era tan sedoso, faltaba una hora para terminar las clases y jung min comenzó a despertar.

JM: _ (T.N.) haaa lo siento O/O jeje creo que me quede dormido

Yo: no te preocupes n/n

JM: bueno será mejor ir por nuestras cosas ya casi es hora de que salgamos

Yo: si

Recogiendo nuestras cosas, pensé que lo que él había dicho era una broma, estaba tan entrada en mis pensamientos que hacia las cosas mecánicamente y en un momento choque contra alguien (JM).

Yo: lo siento

JM: mañana es 14 de Febrero me declarare oficialmente así que prepárate

Me quede sin palabras JM era muy directo... demasiado, no supe cómo reaccionar yo estaba totalmente con la cara roja.

Llegue a mi casa, aun mi mente no procesaba lo que había pasado en este día JM se me iba a declarar de nuevo mañana y me llego una carta diciéndome que mi admirador anónimo quería verme haaaaaaaaa no sé qué hacer, todo dependerá lo que ocurra mañana...

Ring Ring Ring

JM contesta su teléfono; hola?

Kyu Jong: hola Min como estas?

JM: ooooo Kyu bien bien jejeje me entere que regresaste del extranjero

kJ: siii y quería hacer una reunión el sábado para verlos a todos Young Saeng ya me dijo que si también Hyung Jun también me dijo que si solo faltas tú y Hyun Joong

JM: mmm está bien iré donde será? y que día es?

KJ: será en el centro comercial que está cerca del parque donde solíamos jugar juntos y es 16

JM: eso es perfecto nos vemos el sábado


	6. LA QUINTA ESTRELLA

CINCO ESTRELLAS PARA EL DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN

CAPITULO V

LA QUINTA ESTRELLA

Es 14 de febrero no sé si deba ir a la escuela, en este momento estoy tan nerviosa que siento que moriré :S a las 2 empiezan las clases y son las 10, debo levantarme o perderé firmas, y recuerdo que…

Carta: hoy nos veremos frente a frente te espero a las 4 enfrente del rosal que está en el jardín de atrás de la escuela nos vemos mañana bella dama Att: King

Solo eso faltaba no podía estar mucho más nerviosa, con mala gana entre a la escuela trate de llegar tarde o al menos 10 minutos después de que entrara el profesor, JM desocupo un asiento a su lado pero decidí sentarme hasta atrás, quería evitarlo a toda costa, en los diez minutos que dan de descanso corrí al baño a esconderme de JM, llegue al salón para la segunda clase y mis cosas estaban al lado de JM, no pude evitarlo y me senté a su lado, evitaba verlo y cuando no tenía opción me daba cuenta de que él observaba cada detalle que yo hiciera, también me daba cuenta de cómo sus cabellos castaños se mecían con la pequeña brisa del viento y se acomodaban solos, el segundo descanso me pare para ir con mi admirador anónimo.

JM me agarro del brazo: a dónde vas?

Yo: mi admirador me sito a las 4 para vernos (sentía mis mejillas sonrojadas)

JM: que?

Yo: así que ahorita regreso cuida mis cosas por favor – no sabía cómo comportarme con él así que mi instinto me guió… al parecer tengo un instinto un poco… agresivo

Me jale para que soltara mi brazo y lo deje hay, en verdad no quería hablar con él… si lo hacía me pondría totalmente nerviosa, fui a donde me sito King, me pare frente al rosal y solo espere, no tardo mucho para que unas blancas manos taparan mis ojos, las sujete con las mías para tratar de adivinar quién era, pero fue inútil

King: no pensé que llegarías

Sentí un cosquilleo en mi cuerpo su voz era dulce y varonil, era como si me cantara al oído pero se me hacía familiar quise voltear pero él me lo impidió, después me abraso para que no me diera la vuelta. Me quede en silencio, su voz hacia que no sintiera mis piernas, no me moví, mi respiración se detuvo por unos instantes.

K: siempre quise hacer esto, antes de que te des la vuelta quiero decirte que mis sentimientos son sinceros, desde el primer día que te vi me cautivaste, tu amabilidad, tú timidez, tus arranques de atrevimiento, tu torpeza, todo me gusta de ti y quisiera que me des una oportunidad

Me dio la vuelta y me quede atónita era la persona que menos esperaba.

YS: quieres ser mi novia?

Heo Young Saeng era el amigo de Jung Min iba en otro salón pero a veces se juntaban los tres (KHJ,HYS y PJM) para comer o solo platicar, lo había visto un par de veces y cada vez que él estaba cerca yo hacía alguna de mis torpezas y era muy tímida

Yo tartamudeando: yo hee heee

Al ver mi cara de confusión el solo sonrió

YS: no tienes que darme una respuesta de inmediato esperare (miro a su alrededor) será mejor que nos vayamos tenemos que entrar a clases

Llegue al salón y me fui sentar junto a JM, me dio la sensación de que todos se me quedaron viendo.

JM: estas toda roja ¬¬ se te declaro?

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al parecer JM no sabía que Young Saeng estaba enamorado de mí, solo agache la cabeza y coloque mis manos en mi corazón, reflexione un poco lo sucedido que king era HYS pero por alguna razón en lugar de un rey era un príncipe, siempre con esa amabilidad, su sonrisa, su ternura; JM estaba enojado se levantó de su siento y se dirigió hacia mí, la maestra aún estaba dando clase.

JM: _(T.N.) me gustas! Quiero que seas mi novia!

Levante la cabeza por sorpresa sentí como si me hubiera dado calentura, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y en silencio, la maestra dio un pequeño salto y se puso toda roja, no lo soporte más, se me empezó a nublar la vista y de pronto no supe que paso... Me desmaye

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Bueno hasta aquí este cap :D ahora los capitulos serán un poco más largos y porfavor dejen su comentario :) bueno :D nos vemos


	7. Chapter 7

Aqui les dejo la siguiente parte jejeje que la disfruten :D

CINCO ESTRELLAS PARA EL DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN

CAPITULO VI

Desperté con pocas ganas, era de noche y estaba en mi habitación, inmediatamente recordé a JM y me exalte, me di cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba pasando ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Qué paso con JM? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estoy dormida?, me empezó a doler la cabeza, mi madre llego.

Mom: hija no deberías esforzarte por ahora, necesitas descansar

Yo: heee mamá cuando llegue a la casa?

Mom: haaa nos llamaron de la escuela diciendo que te hablas desmayado, en verdad nos espantaste, cuando llegamos estaban dos apuestos jóvenes contigo en la enfermería parecían muy preocupados, la doctora de la escuela nos dijo que solo necesitabas descansar y al llegar a la casa hyung Jun te cargo y te subió a tu habitación n.n

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos: Hyung Jun? dos jóvenes?

Mom: si estaba muy preocupado por ti y si mal no recuerdo uno de ellos se llama Jung Min y el otro Joong o algo así n.n

Me quede en silencio

Mom: bueno te dejo para que duermas

Yo: haaa mamá que hora es? Desde hace cuánto estoy durmiendo?

Mom: haaa son las 2 de la mañana hija n.n te cierro la puerta- con voz dulce me dijo- que bueno que estés bien mi niña

Cerro la puerta me sentí calmada, en verdad solo quería dormir, pero todos los recuerdos de los últimos días no desaparecían de mi mente, tenía tantas preguntas ¿volvería a ver a Kyu Jong? ¿Quién es la persona que le gusta Hyung Jun? ¿A quién le escribió esa canción Hyung Joong? ¿Young Saeng en verdad me quiere? ¿Desde cuándo le gusto a Jung Min? Todo se juntaba mi cabeza era un desastre, mi celular sonó.

Mensaje de Hyung Jun:

No puedo dormir, estoy preocupado por ti, te encuentras mejor? contéstame en cuanto leas este mensaje

Sonreí desde el fondo de mi corazón y le respondí:

Para Hyung Jun: si estoy bien acabo de despertar, tampoco puedo dormir

Pasaron 5 minutos 10, y empecé a sentirme cansada y me llego otro mensaje de HJun:

Mira por tu ventana

Suerte mi ventana tenia vista a la calle, me asome y era el con un amplificador y un micrófono

~Girl ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?

Te llame a media noche, o nena

No puedo borrar tu mirada, ni tu sonrisa de mi vista incluso aunque cierre los ojos

Pensaba que solo eras mi amiga

Pero yo quiero volar sobre esa distancia~

Termino de cantar y solo sonreí

HJun: espero que te encuentres mejor ahora vete a dormir que ya es muy noche

Yo: tú también Juni, nos vemos luego

HJun: nos vemos _(T.N.)

Cerré mi ventana y mi corazón no dejaba de latir. Me acosté en mi cama y casi instantáneamente me dormí.

Al siguiente día no quería ir a la escuela así que me quede en casa durmiendo y viendo caricaturas, me gustaba mucho Tom y Jerry me divertía mucho ya en la tarde me llego un mensaje de JMin:

Estas bien? perdón por asustarte ayer pero voy en serio quiero que me des una oportunidad, el sábado iré al centro comercial LCK con unos amigos a las 2 pm estas invitada y si no vas te are la vida de cuadrigatos en la escuela

Qué era eso? parecía que estaba preocupado por mí pero a la vez una amenaza haaa deje el celular al lado y revise el calendario que estaba pegado en la puerta del baño, mañana era sábado 16 aaah no sé si ir o quedarme en casa ya lo decidiré al rato

**Sábado 16 de Febrero 1:50 pm**

JM estaba esperando en la entrada principal del centro comercial; JM: aaah espero que llegue o si no la cuelgo n

KJ llega y abrasa a JM por la espalda: eiii Jun Min cuanto tiempo si verte

JM: si mucho tiempo, oooh mira ya viene Young Saeng y Hyung Joong

KJ: holaaaa apúrense, haaa ya solo falta Jun

YS: no creo que tarde y no vayas a empezar a pelear con él… Jung Min

JM: no peleare después de todo hace mucho que no nos reunimos todos juntos, siempre andamos ocupados

HJoong: hay viene

HJun venia corriendo, al llegar todos se abrasaron y reían a carcajadas

JM: por cierto invite a alguien pero no sé si vaya a llegar

HJun: uuuuh a nuestro sexy carisma le gusta alguien wuauu no me lo esperaba ya que eres muy vanidoso XD debe tener nervios de acero

JM: aaah deja de jugar (¬_¬)/ solo espero que llegue

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Apenas voy abriendo los ojos y arrastrando las palabras- haaaa que hora es? - agarre mi celular para ver la hora apenas vi la hora y grite tan fuerte que se escuchó en toda la unidad donde vivo

Yo- aaaah es tarde es tarde es tarde

Mom- tranquilizante _(T.N.) tarde para que hija? si son las 11:54

Yo- sabes que me tardo una hora y media en arreglarme y otra hora en llegar adonde tengo que ir

Mom-con quien hija?

Yo- con JM

Mom- entonces apúrate corre, terminas de arreglarte y bajas a desayunar

Yo- mamaaaaaa y q crees que hago? aaaah no sé si llegue a tiempo

**2:01 pm EN EL PARQUE ACORDADO**

HJun: ya se tardó mucho tu invitada JM

HJoong: tranquilízate apenas han pasado 10 min.

JM: solo esperemos unos 15 min más

Todos: uuuuuuuh ok ok

Pasaron 10 15 y 20 min

JM: al parecer no va a venir (con cara desanimada)

Kyu: aaah anímate Jung Min (rodeándolo con un brazo) chicos que dicen si vamos a divertirnos y así animar a Jung Min eeh?

HJun, YS y HJoong: siiiiii

Entraron al centro comercial que estaba a dos cuadras de aquel parque, se fueron a jugar a las maquinitas y no paraban tenían mucha energía, parecían niños de nuevo, la gente se les quedaba mirando era como mirar ángeles sonriendo

2:38 pm

Llegue corriendo y sin aliento al lugar que había dicho JM, no había nadie y no me extrañaba era muy tarde debido a que el taxista se tardó mucho. Recobre el aliento y recordé mi celular, llame a JM y me encamine al centro comercial

**Con los chicos**

JM: oooh mi celular (cara de sorpresa) oooh es ella

Todos: wuujuuuu! Vamos contéstale

JM: llegas tardeeee

Yo: lo siento mucho en verdad pero me quede dormida :S

JM: ya me di cuenta, estoy en las maquinitas con todos mis amigos te espero en la entrada

Yo: sii estoy hay en unos 3 min.

-o-o-o-o-o-

JM: ya viene para acá

YS: no le contestaste muy feo?

JM: para nada, bien iré por ella ustedes esperen aquí y se las presentare

Kyu: no tardes! Ya la quiero conocer

JM: no te preocupes no tardo y algunos ya la conocen

Sonrió y se fue

YS y HJoong se quedaron pasmados no creyeron lo que acababan de escuchar, a YS le pasó por la cabeza aquel día que se declaró y HJoong recordó la calidez de aquel cuerpo durmiendo en su hombro.

JM: chicos ya regrese

Me quede en blanco no podía creer lo que pasaba y miles de preguntas e ideas pasaban por mi cabeza ¿Porque Kyu estaba aquí? ¿Cómo es que mi vecino es amigo de JM? ¿Cómo debería actuar enfrente de YS y JM? ¿Qué va a pasar?; YS y HJoong voltearon lentamente parecían fantasmas y ni se diga de Juni incluso Kyu tenía cara de sorpresa

JM sonriendo: chicos ella es _ (T.N.) ella es... la... chica que me gusta

Ooooh dios cayó como una bomba, no esperaba eso


End file.
